Comenzó con una apuesta
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Cuando Harry escuchó la apuesta que estaban haciendo, se dijo a sí mismo que solo se ofendía por ser un Gryffindor, y no era por cualquier sentimiento que NO tenía hacia Colin; Slash: Harry/Colin; traducción de Mistress Ashley; otras advertencias dentro.


**Disclaimer (1): **Los personajes que aquí se presentan no son míos; son de la súper escritora: J.K. Rowling.

**Disclaimer (2): **La historia tampoco es mía; es una traducción de **Mistress Ashley **(al final está el enlace para su perfil).

**Advertencias: **Yaoi/Slash de Harry/Colin, y una "escena" de sexo explicito.

**Aclaraciones:**

*******: **Cambio de escena.

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

(Comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora original)

Hola a todos!

Bueno, sí, es cierto, hace milenios que no escribo, y hace mucho más que no escribo sobre Harry Potter (solo he escrito una historia sobre Snape), pero bueno, aquí les traigo esta traducción de un fic que me gustó mucho y que está en inglés, así que me di a la tarea de traducirlo. La verdad es que desde hace mucho que buscaba una historia de Harry y Colin, pero no encontré en español, así que bueno… las busqué en inglés y me encontré con muchas; claro que esta me gustó en especial.

No se preocupen, sí le pedí permiso a la autora, y ella me dio permiso con mucho gusto (jaja, le agradezco muchísimo, aunque tuve que esperar como una semana y media para tener la respuesta, pero… valió la pena); hasta abajo voy a poner el enlace de su perfil, por si alguno de ustedes quiere verlo.

El nombre original del fic es: **"Started with a Bet"** o sea **"Comenzó con una apuesta"**, y como la traducción si suena bien, el fic se va a quedar con ese nombre.

Por favor si encuentran alguna incoherencia en el fic (una palabra o frase), háganmela saber en un review, sobretodo porque quiero que la traducción le haga justicia a la historia original…

Por mi parte, y a nombre de la autora, espero que les guste:

* * *

**Comenzó con una apuesta**

Harry Potter pasó a través del retrato, que era la manera de salir de la sala común. Esta vez no había ninguna clase a la que fuera apresuradamente, ni siquiera una comida a la que fuera a llegar tarde. Él solamente vagaba, principalmente, para evitar la millonésima discusión entre Ron y Hermione; como deseaba que solamente se besaran y acabaran de una vez.

-… virgen-

Esa palabra detuvo los pasos de Harry. En silencio, se deslizó hacia delante, para encontrarse con su compañero de habitación: Seamus Finnigan, y con el Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, que se encontraban escondidos en un pequeño cuarto (probablemente de escobas)

Harry se escabulló hacia la sala contigua, forzando sus oídos. Algunos decían que era demasiado curioso para su propio bien, pero al escuchar lo que estaban discutiendo los chicos, no pudo sino alegrarse (de haber escuchado pues)

-No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido, ¡Es Creevey!, ¿Qué otra cosa se puede esperar?- dijo la vos altiva de Terry Boot.

Los ojos de Harry se redujeron a rendijas. Se preguntaba si estaban hablando de Colin o de Dennis, sin embargo, pensó que eso no importaba mucho y se obligó a alejar cualquier pensamiento que dijera que Colin era más importante.

-Yo digo que le podemos "ayudar" a la larga- el familiar acento irlandés de Seamus sonó en la sala- Te propongo que hagamos una apuesta.

-¿Bajo qué términos?

-El que duerma con… no, no… tiene que ser la virginidad… quien tome la virginidad de Colin, gana.

La plática continuó, Seamus y Terry comenzaron a caminar de aquí para allá, lanzando ideas sobre el premio. Luego de un rato, continuaron la con la conversación fuera de Hogwarts, pero Harry ya había escuchado lo suficiente.

Un gruñido sonó en la habitación en donde Harry había estado, haciendo eco en la sala vacía, y al pelinegro le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que este había salido de su propia garganta, haciendo vibrar su pecho con el sonido.

Harry se dio vuelta, salió de su escondite y con los ojos entrecerrados se alejó, prácticamente, con una nube negra flotando sobre él.

Eso era algo que no iba a permitir… Harry se dijo a sí mismo, que el motivo de su indignación solo era porque era un Gryffindor, y, permitir que algo como eso continuara, no era lo que un verdadero Gryffindor haría. Una vez más, echó hacia abajo cualquier sentimiento personal que él NO tenía para Colin.

En aquella ocasión, Harry permaneció despierto toda la noche, mirando la oscuridad por encima de su cama… escuchando los ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto. Se preguntó brevemente porqué le importaba tanto, pero no podía pensar más allá de aquella sensación ardiente de "algo", que se había instalado en su estomago después de que escuchó hablar a Seamus y Terry.

Sin embargo pensó que la razón por la que este asunto le molestaba tanto, no era, en realidad, muy importante. De cualquier manera, estaba decidido a hacer algo; y con este pensamiento, se concentró en sus opciones:

… solo que ahora no había muchas opciones abiertas para él… si hubiera pensado antes con coherencia, bien podría haber evitado la apuesta… pero ahora los términos estaban ya establecidos…

Así pues recordó cómo, en segundo año, sin pensar en ello en ese momento, había tratado de hacer una apuesta con Ron, solo para terminar viendo la inesperada reacción de Ron; éste le había explicado que las apuestas (en el mundo mágico), eran como las versiones de baja calidad de El Juramento Inquebrantable: Una vez que las condiciones se fijaran, la apuesta se acordaba. Solo que, a diferencia de un voto inquebrantable, hay formas de salir de la apuesta; el precio por no cumplirla también era más indulgente… aunque la mayoría opta por seguir con la apuesta antes de enfrentar las consecuencias, lo que probablemente quería decir que no era mucho más indulgente…

Ahora bien, Harry podría tratar de hablar con Seamus, pero estaba tan familiarizado con él como para pensar que eso iba a funcionar… también podría ir con uno de los profesores, pero eso se le hacía tan "No-Gryffindor" como la misma apuesta.

Así que solo había tres opciones:

La primera era averiguar los términos de la apuesta y tratar de romperla. Esa era quizás la opción más fácil… todo dependía de que tan hablador se pondría Seamus con esta situación.

La siguiente opción era diciéndole a Colin, aunque Harry no estaba muy convencido de probar esa opción; Colin puede ser molesto a veces, pero él no quería hacerle daño con el hecho de que un compañero de Gryffindor saliera con una apuesta de este tipo.

La última opción era que Colin perdiera la virginidad… Harry no estaba muy seguro de que esto era una opción, ya que él estaba haciendo todo eso precisamente para evitar esa situación, pero tal vez si Colin elegía con quien le haría sentir mejor… tal vez. (Aquí no estoy muy segura de si se refería a Colin o a Harry)

Harry se dio vuelta hacia un costado, y cerrando los ojos decidió que iba a tratar de averiguar los términos de la apuesta y trataría de romperlos; si no lo lograba, entonces le diría a Colin, o a los profesores como último recurso.

Al día siguiente Harry estaba sentado en su lugar habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor; empujó un poco su alimento en el plato, tal y como lo hacía Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado, pero que parecía no tener problemas con la comida en su boca.

El chico miró la mesa de un lado a otro, pero, tal y como hacía tres minutos, Seamus aún no estaba ahí. Y sabiendo cómo era él, lo más probable era que siguiera en su cama, roncando como siempre.

Una mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw, le mostró a Terry Boot: despierto y comiendo con toda la gracia de un "sangre pura", sin embargo, las miradas que daba a la mesa de Gryffindor, en especial las que dirigía al final de esta, justamente donde Colin estaba sentado, no estaban llenas de algo que la mayoría de los "sangre pura" permitieran mostrar sobre sus rostros en público (Aunque Harry sabía que los Boot no eran muy fanáticos de la tradición de la pureza de sangre)

Pobre Colin Creevey, que, siendo el más pequeño de su año, no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba, pero, cuando Harry miró hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor y vio a Seamus que se dirigía hacia donde estaba Colin, se dio cuenta de que pronto lo iba a descubrir.

Seamus ocupó el asiento que estaba libre al lado de Colin, y los "coqueteos" se iniciaron de inmediato. Comenzaron con algo leve, pero fueron aumentando de intensidad cuando Seamus se dio cuenta de que Colin no respondía. Algunos de los comentarios fueron del "grado" suficiente para hacer que Kitta Lee, que tenía mayor conocimiento de sexo, propio de alguien de sexto grado, se ruborizara. Sin embargo, Harry nuevamente estaba feliz al ver que Colin no contestaba a nada de lo que Seamus decía.

A pesar de eso, los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron cuando escuchó que Seamus casi le decía directamente la propuesta al chico. Con esto, Harry golpeó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, con un ruido de advertencia, para después dejar a unos desconcertados Ron y Hermione. Se levantó y escondió sus encolerizados gestos en una "mascara" agradable y se abrió paso hasta donde estaba Colin sentado.

Harry vio complacido como Colin se había concentró en él tan pronto como se puso de pie. Una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios hasta que se paró frente a Colin. Si los ojos de Seamus pudieran disparar la maldición asesina, él estaba seguro que probablemente habría muerto ya diez veces. Esta idea le hizo poner una sonrisa real en su rostro.

-¡Hola Harry!- dijo Colin gritando, mientras sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas. El chico estaba casi temblando, mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Harry y si este último no se equivocaba, el pequeño rubio estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Hola, Colin- saludó Harry. Sentía entonces como su lado Slytherin pasaba a primer plano mientras miraba a un, evidentemente, molesto Seamus- tenía la intención de hablar contigo ¿Estás ocupado?

La cabeza de Colin se movió de un lado a otro con rapidez, al igual que un perro sacudiéndose, antes de que se pusiera de pie, haciendo que su banco se tambaleara por las prisas.

Harry sintió una oleada de satisfacción ya que cuando se llevó a Colin del Gran Comedor, la picazón en el centro de la espalda le indicó que más de un par de ojos estaba intentando quemarlo.

Pero, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? No estaba seguro de lo que iba a pedir a Colin, era mejor que pensara algo rápido, porque ya había caminado hacia las afueras de Hogwarts y estaban en los terrenos. Colin se sentó en una pequeña colina cubierta de musgo, con vista hacia el lago, y miró a Harry, expectante.

Harry buscó algo en su mente… cualquier cosa por la que hubiera querido hablar con Colin.

-¿Qué era lo que querías, Harry?- preguntó el rubio en voz baja, arrugando el ceño.

-Yo… ah… yo quería preguntarte…- tartamudeó Harry. Miró desesperadamente hacia todas partes, hasta que su vista se posó en la cámara de Colin, y la idea llegó al instante. No estaba seguro de por qué no había pensado en ello antes. Así que respiró hondo para quitarse la vergüenza- Yo… um…bueno… tengo un álbum de fotos… Hagrid me lo dio en primer año y tiene muchas fotos de mis padres, pero…- Colin miró al suelo, para ocultar de Harry la emoción que en él estaba surgiendo- ...hay un montón de páginas en blanco, y… tenía la esperanza de poder llenarlas con fotos tomadas aquí en Hogwarts.

Harry miró como el color rojo subió desde el cuello de Colin hasta sus mejillas.

-Yo tengo algunas fotos viejas que podría darte…- ofreció el menor tímidamente; el moreno sonrió amablemente al otro chico.

-Eso sería genial. También esperaba que estuvieras de acuerdo en tomar algunas más…- Colin abrió mucho los ojos y se formó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, además de que parecía que había surgido una chispa en sus ojos.

-¡Sí Harry, seguro!- la cabeza de Colin se balanceó de nuevo.

-Genial- dijo Harry con entusiasmo. Aún quedaban detalles para resolver, pero Harry pensó que este era un buen pretexto. Además le daría una razón para arrastrar Colin lejos la próxima vez que Seamus o Terry, intentaran hacer algo.

Las semanas siguientes fueron agitadas para Harry: no sólo tenía clases y el trabajo escolar, ahora también tenía que estaba al pendiente para alejar a Seamus o a Terry de Colin. También tuvo que alejar a Hermione lejos de su pista. Ella era como un perro buscando un hueso: siempre detrás de él tratando de que le dijera lo que estaba pasando.

Harry suspiró con exasperación. Había visto salir a Seamus de Sala Común hacía diez minutos y también sabía que Colin estaba en la Lechucería enviando un mensaje a su padre. Además sólo había una manera de entrar y salir de la Lechucería, a menos que fuera un búho o había una escoba y Harry no quería imaginarse a Colin estando allí acorralado. Así que nadie debía evitar que él fuera a rescatarlo.

…excepto quizás Hermione, que una vez más andaba detrás de él.

-Deja de seguirme, Hermione- dijo el muchacho en voz alta. Su exasperación lo había vuelto algo intolerante con Hermione, que le impedía cumplir con su tarea auto-nombrada de mantener seguro a Colin.

-¡Yo sólo quiero saber a dónde vas! Últimamente siempre te encuentras solo. Ron y yo estamos preocupados Harry… hemos estado hablando y…- el joven la interrumpió.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que no se los he dicho porque no es de su incumbencia? Yo no les pido saber a dónde van cada vez que dejan la sala común… ¿Acaso tengo siempre que decirles a donde voy?- Hermione frunció el ceño, y lo miró a través de sus algo húmedos ojos.

-No, pero nunca nos dices nada… y estamos preocupados…

Harry suspiró una vez más. Quería a Hermione como una hermana pero ella era peor que una gallina.

-Si quieres saberlo, le he pedido a Colin que tome unas fotos para mí- la expresión de Hermione se profundizó, pero su mirada se alivió un poco al haber obtenido una respuesta… así como nuevas preguntas…

-¿En serio? ¿Para qué? Además… pensé que odiabas a Colin.

-Yo no odio a Colin y el accedió a ayudarme a llenar mi álbum de fotos- Hermione abrió la boca, seguro que para arrojar más preguntas- Cualquier otra cosa puede esperar Hermione, tengo una cosa importante que hacer. Vuelve a la sala común o a la biblioteca o lo que sea ¡pero ahora, no me sigas!- le dijo Harry con severidad; y confiando en que eso no iba a suceder, él continuó su camino hacia la Lechucería…

Fue una suerte que él llegara ahí cuando, para su sorpresa, Terry y no Seamus, tenía a Colin acorralado en una esquina. El pelinegro miró con los ojos ardiendo como Colin trataba de escabullirse más allá de Terry, que, tan rápido como una víbora de cascabel, logró tomar a Colin de la muñeca y jalarlo hacia él. De un momento a otro el pequeño rubio miró hacia la puerta y al ver a Harry, suspiró aliviado.

-Harry-jadeó Colin, llamando la atención de Terry que miró hacia la puerta donde estaba el de ojos verdes.

Fue en este momento, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Colin había descubierto lo que estaba pasando, o por lo menos se había dado cuenta de la mala intención de Terry.

-Hola Colin- lo saludó calurosamente Harry, para después añadir con frialdad- Terry- él nombrado hizo un gesto con la cabeza; después Potter volvió su mirada a Colin- ¿Tienes un minuto?

Por un momento la cara de Terry se convirtió en algo verdaderamente horrible, antes de que se tranquilizara, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero ahora Harry sabía de también debía tener un mejor control sobre lo que Terry le pudiera hacer a Colin, quien se escabulló hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Harry suspiró aliviado, y a ese suspiro le siguió, como eco, el de Colin. Luego ambos sonrieron y se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Curiosamente, solo hasta ese momento, fue que Harry se dio cuenta de que eran amigos.

Una vez que las risas se calmaron, Colin se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo:

-Gracias por salvarme, Harry- este le repuso con recelo.

-De cualquier manera… ¿Qué fue todo eso?- ahora el rubio sonrió pero con tristeza.

-No actúes como si no lo supieras. Cada vez que uno de ellos me ha acorralado, tú has estado ahí en pocos minutos para rescatarme… y no sé qué es lo que pasa exactamente, pero creo que podrías decírmelo… entonces dime: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Harry bajó la mirada hacia el blanco suelo de piedra, la vergüenza se reflejó en él. Miró a través de sus pestañas, y mirando a Colin seriamente le preguntó:

-¿Seguro que quieres saber?- el otro muchacho se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sí- y asintió con la cabeza- creo que es algo que no quiero saber, pero que tal vez tengo que saber, ¿No?- Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Eso era algo que no quería decirle al chico.

-Hicieron una apuesta- le dijo simplemente, con la esperanza de que Colin no quisiera preguntar más.

-¿Quién?- la forma en la que lo preguntaba le llegó al alma al moreno; la tristeza brillaba en el rostro del rubio, combinada con la traición- ¿Sobre qué era la apuesta?, y… ¿Cómo lo supiste?- la última pregunta fue hecha en un susurro.

-La hicieron Seamus y Terry… y la apuesta era sobre quien podría tomar tú… quien conseguía dormir contigo primero. Y parece que Terry está desesperado por ganar.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- la voz de Colin fue más fuerte esta vez, a sabiendas de Harry no quería hablar de eso.

-Los he oído cuando hicieron la apuesta… debí de intentar detenerlos, pero… estaba tan enojado que no estaba pensando con coherencia… pensé en ello más tarde, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde…- explicó a toda prisa, tropezando con sus palabras. Colin lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué ya era tarde?... creo que eso significa que…- hubo un momento de silencio mientras Colin trataba de unir cabos acerca de lo que Harry le había dicho-… ¿lo que me estás diciendo es que ellos no tienen más remedio que seguir adelante con la apuesta?... ¿Qué no tengo más remedio que acostarme con uno de ellos?- el mayor se sorprendió, pues no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando Colin.

-No-dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia- si no quieres dormir con uno de ellos que no tienes que hacerlo… es sólo que una vez que una apuesta se hace y los términos están establecidos, los que hacen la apuesta tienen que terminarla. Aunque siempre hay maneras de romper las apuestas, pero por lo general es más fácil que los que la hacen traten de cumplirla primero. Ron me dijo que si los términos de la apuesta son imposibles de lograr, la apuesta se rompe, aunque suele haber consecuencias, y la mayoría de las veces no son agradables… pero podríamos ir con la profesora McGonagall, o con Dumbledore, decirles lo que está pasando y hacer que rompan la apuesta…- Colin negó con la cabeza.

-Pero tal vez vuelva a pasar algo como lo de hoy… ¡Ah!... pero dijiste que había otras maneras de romper la apuesta, ¿Verdad?- preguntó con ansiedad. Vio la confianza que Colin tenía en él reflejada en sus ojos, y se sintió peor que si fuera golpeado por Dudley o pisoteado por su tío y su tía.

-Si podemos encontrar los términos de la apuesta quizás seríamos capaces de romperla…- le dijo con voz apagada; no quería sugerirle lo que sabía que debía…

-¿Qué más?- ¡Maldita sea! Colin le conocía demasiado bien… quizás se debía a todos esos años de espiarlo, pensó Harry con cariño.

-Podríamos romper la parte fundamental de la apuesta…- el mayor no podía mirar a Colin a los ojos, y un notorio rubor ascendió a sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres decir que ...-

-Sí- la mirada de Harry vagó por el pasillo vacío.

-Oh-suspiró Colin. Harry se puso a tararear distraídamente. Luego de un insistente silencio Colin preguntó:- ¿Entonces yo, simplemente, debo encontrar a alguien y romper la apuesta?

-…- los dedos de Harry se pasaron por su negro cabello- estoy seguro de que sería una forma segura de romper la apuesta… ¿No hay alguien que…

-No- interrumpió Colin con firmeza.

Harry levantó la mirada, y se encontró con una inusual severidad en el rostro de Colin. Ese gesto lo hacía verse mucho mayor, y Harry se dio cuenta que la alegría que siempre había visto en su rostro era la que lo hacía verse infantil.

-Pero, ¿no hay alguien que se ...

-No- dijo el niño con firmeza, pero sus ojos rehuían de los de Harry. ¡Entonces eso era una mentira!, sí había alguien con quien Colin estaba dispuesto a perder su virginidad, pero Harry no lo obligó a continuar.

La conversación se marchitó, y después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio Harry dijo:

-Tengo algunas ideas para las fotos… me gustaría tener algunas del equipo de Quidditch, y una foto de todos los Gryffindor… tal vez una de Ron, Hermione y yo, de cualquier manera este es nuestro último año… Y definitivamente quiero una del Ejército de Dumbledore.

-No tienes que hacer esto Harry… ahora sé sobre la apuesta, así que puedo ver las cosas, tú te has asegurado de que yo no esté solo con Seamus o Terry… no tienes que fingir que necesitas algo sólo para venir por mí.

-Si yo no quisiera las fotos, ya no te hubiera preguntado… y de verdad he disfrutado pasar tiempo contigo- si Harry hubiera levantado la vista, desde el suelo del pasillo, bien podría haber visto la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en la boca de Colin y el brillo que adquirían sus ojos, pero su mirada se quedó fija sobre sus pies en movimiento.

El nunca sabría lo feliz que hizo a Colin esa declaración.

Harry pasó las siguientes semanas arrastrando a Colin, con la correa de su cámara firmemente colgada alrededor de su cuello para tomar esta imagen, y esa otra… y ni se dieron cuenta que a medida que pasaban los días, Harry tenía que "rescatar" menos veces a Colin, y mucho menos se enteraron de que pasaban más tiempo juntos, sin razón aparente…

Una noche, justo antes del toque de queda, y ya cuando el sol se estaba poniendo; Harry logró evadir a Ron y a Hermione (aunque Hermione había sido más persistente que Ron), y se escapó junto con Colin.

Se habían sentado a orillas del lago; Colin estaba cruzado de piernas, mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en el estomago de Harry, el cual pestañeó un par de veces al mirar abajo y se quedó sin palabras.

Colin tenía el rostro levemente inclinado hacia arriba, y los ojos cerrados. Los últimos rayos del sol recorrían su rostro pálido, y destacaban aún más las hebras de oro del rubio cabello. Detrás de él, se veía la perfección del gran lago, mientras que la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido se extendía a su derecha, creando un perfecto fondo desde donde se le viera, puesto que detrás estaba el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts. El panorama en general, hizo que poco a poco las manos de Harry fueran lentamente hacia la cámara de Colin.

Tomó aquel aparato… el movimiento no fue suficiente como para despertar al rubio, así que le dio una mejor oportunidad a Harry…

_FLASH_

Los ojos de Colin se abrieron de golpe después del brillante destello de luz, y con el horrible hedor del humo de la cámara.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

El mayor bajó la cámara, con la esperanza de ocultar el notorio rubor de sus mejillas.

-Nada, yo sólo… fue una buena foto…- ¿Por qué se estaba ruborizando? Se preguntó Harry… no había nada de malo en querer una foto con un amigo… claro que los pensamientos que le habían hecho tomar la foto no era precisamente los de un amigo.

-Oh- dijo Colin tratando de ocultar la decepción en su voz y en su rostro.

-Oye- le replicó el otro, pasando inconscientemente su pulgar de la mandíbula de Colin, hacia sus pómulos- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada- y negó con la cabeza… la mano de Harry siguió deslizándose por su rostro- No es nada- Harry estaba algo confundido con esto, y aún más porque Colin se inclinó ante su toque y sacó un poco su lengua para que rosara con su suave labio inferior.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan triste?- inconscientemente los ojos del moreno bajaron a los labios de Colin, siguiendo el camino de esa rosada lengua. Harry tragó saliva al escuchar la irregular respiración de Colin. Tal vez el no se había imaginado todas las miradas encubiertas y las coquetas declaraciones que el chico le había enviado muy a su manera durante el mes pasado.

Fue con esto que la mente de Harry descifró el porqué de los anteriores sentimientos de rabia. Se inclinó poco a poco hacia adelante, dando a Colin el tiempo suficiente para alejarse si quería; pero el niño no se apartó, en vez de eso, se inclinó hacia delante, adelantando su barbilla a los labios de Harry. Los dedos del rubio se pasaron sobre los hombros de la túnica del otro, y unos ruiditos desesperados salieron de su garganta.

El estomago de Harry se retorció con los insistentes sonidos de su garganta, entonces sacó un poco su lengua y con ella acarició los suaves labios de Colin. Este abrió un poco más la boca, y Harry se dio un momento para escuchar un gemido que reconoció como suyo propio. Las lenguas chocaron sensualmente una con la otra, antes de que Harry se retirara. Sus suspiros fueron repetidos por Colin.

Harry presionó su frente con la de Colin, cerrando los ojos, mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía entre ellos. Había penado que será difícil, pero ya había dado el siguiente paso.

Ese momento de plenitud se arruinó, cuando escucharon una voz fuerte y cortante desde las puertas del castillo.

-¡El señor Potter y el señor Creevey! ¡El toque de queda inició hace 10 minutos!, ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!, ¡Iré en cinco minutos a la Sala Común para asegurarme de que estén ahí!- y con ceño adusto, la profesora McGonagall volvió al castillo.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo antes de que la risa estallara, para que después se escabulleran hacia la sala común.

Todo el mes siguiente fue todo lleno de momentos robados y amor a raudales. Fue cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era caer en el amor de Colin: era todo lo que hubiera buscado en una novia… excepto que no era una niña… Colon era amable y considerado, y bastante inteligente… no es que Harry hubiera pensado que era un tonto, pero es que Colin no tenía interés en muchas cosas (una de esas cosas era la fotografía, la otra, obviamente, era Harry), pero el chico sabía muchas cosas sobre el mundo muggle, y tenía muchos temas de interés en esos términos… además, estaba fascinado con todo lo mágico, pues aunque Harry ya estaba cansado de la magia, el chico veía todo con grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad, queriendo saber todo lo que ocurría, lo que hizo a Harry cambiar un poco su actitud… nunca faltaba algo para hablar, y los besos eran… muy agradables…

Ahora TODAS las cosas parecían mucho mejores.

Un gemido hizo eco en la Sala de los Menesteres. Este había salido de la garganta de Colin, quien jadeaba mientras se encontraba debajo de Harry y sobre el sofá. La cabeza de Colin se hizo hacia atrás, contra el cojín rojo, dejando expuesta una gran parte del pálido cuello. El moreno tomó esto como una invitación y se inclinó hacia delante, mordiendo fuertemente la suave piel, y calmando un poco el leve dolor con la húmeda lengua. Colin tenía las manos hundidas en el desordenado cabello de Harry. Le tiró suavemente de los cabellos, y luego arqueó la espalda con otro fuerte gemido, que pronto fue seguido del de Harry, ya que los dos cuerpos estaban completamente alineados, creando una deliciosa fricción.

El mayor se retiró un poco para ver con lujuria como Colin se retorcía debajo de él, dejando su placer a la vista. Los constantes movimientos de la cadera de Colin los llevaban a ambos al borde del placer, mientras se tocaban por el borde de los pantalones. Haciendo muy difícil llenar los pulmones de aire; el menor dio un gemido más fuerte, y se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con los ojos verde esmeralda: había un extraño brillo en ellos, que hizo que Colin se estremeciera.

El placer en el rostro de Colin, y los entrecortados suspiros con el nombre de Harry en ellos, hicieron que este último se tambaleara sobre el abismo, hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás y lanzara un gemido que atrapó en su garganta, mientras dejaba de moverse.

El mayor agitó su varita, desapareciendo aquel desastre, justo antes de desplomarse sobre Colin con un gruñido, se rodó en el sofá con un pensamiento… después se acurrucó a un lado de su amante, envolviendo su cintura con un brazo, y hundiendo la nariz en su cuello… estaba tan feliz de que fuera viernes, pensaba mientras escuchaba el ritmo constante de la respiración de Colin, y poco a poco se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños…

La vida en Howarts continuó como siempre: llena de clases, tareas, amigos… Harry y Colin, de alguna manera, lograron seguir aparentando su relación de amistad, aunque quizás no era lo más sabio: No es que quisieran mantener oculta su relación, pero era algo nuevo, que no habían sentido antes, y no querían que se viera empañada o arruinada por los ojos de los demás estudiantes de Howarts, o, Merlín no lo quiera, por la prensa si es que llegara a apoderarse de la historia.

Harry estaba seguro de que si Hermione se pusiera a pensar, seguramente lo descubriría, pero dio las gracias a Dios de que Ron la pudiera mantener ocupada… y si este no fuera como un hermano para él, seguramente Harry ya lo habría besado. Aunque esto hubiera ofendido a Colin.

El moreno se sorprendió mucho al saber que el dulce y pequeño Colin Creevey tenía un temperamento ardiente, y con una alta dosis de posesividad… Harry pensó en el pasado fin de semana en Hogsmeade: no la habían pasado juntos, pero se habían visto varias veces en el día.

Ahí mismo, a Harry le sorprendió ver a Fred y George, y aún más, cuando Fred había empezado a coquetear de manera extravagante con él, ya que la última vez que había hablado con George, se había enterado de que Fred estaba encerrado en su habitación y recibía comida a través de un elfo… el chico descubrió que aún podía reírse al recodar a Fred: con su pelo rojo, sedoso y bastante largo como para llegar a la mitad de su espalda; con un par de "masas" bien visibles bajo su camisa y un rostro completamente arreglado… él realmente se transformó en una chica muy bonita… rió en silencio al recordar esto…

Había sido cuando su relación había cambiado realmente… solo así pudo conocer que tan lejos podía ir Colin, no solo física, sino emocionalmente…

Eso era lo que los había traído a ese punto: subiendo por las escaleras y moviéndose por los pasillos desiertos, tomados de las manos, para dirigirse a la Sala de los Menesteres. Caminando con paso rápido delante de la blanca pared… y pasando por la puerta, tan pronto como apareció, arrastrando a Colin tras él.

Colin se dio vuelta, golpeándose contra la pared, mientras el cuerpo de Harry se presionaba firmemente contra el suyo. Después sintió como la nariz del moreno se pasaba por su mejilla, antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él. Harry pasó su lengua por las comisuras de los labios del otro, hasta que consiguió entrar a ellos, acariciando su paladar, antes de encontrarse con su pareja.

El rubio gimió, y sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Harry, presionándolo más contra él.

La túnica del menor cayó al suelo en cuanto Harry la retiró, sus dedos se movían con torpeza pasando por los botones de la camisa del Creevey, hasta que esta cayó por sus hombros. El mayor miró el pecho desnudo, y pasó inseguramente sus manos sobre él, antes de tirar nuevamente de Colin para besarlo. Luego, y sin despegarse, recostó al chico en la cama que había aparecido en la sala.

El beso se prolongó, hasta que la parte posterior de las rodillas de Colin, golpeó con la cama… Un empujoncito de Harry envió al niño hacia atrás, haciéndolo rebotar en la cama. Colin se volvió hacia atrás, bajando una de sus piernas al piso, para mantenerse sentado; mientras tanto miraba como el moreno trabajaba en abrir su propia camisa, y tiraba sus pantalones al suelo. El rubio jadeaba, al ver como los dedos de Harry, pasaban de la camisa, a la parte superior de los pantalones, desabrochándoselos lentamente, y como, más lento aún, bajaba la cremallera.

Harry se arrastró a gatas hacia la cama, acomodándose encima de Colin, poniendo sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas del chico más pequeño. Luego tiró de los pantalones del chico, bajándolos hasta sus rodillas.

Los dedos de Colin llegaron a los bóxers de Harry, metiéndose debajo del elástico, antes de retroceder. Luego escuchó un extraño sonido de parte de Harry, así que jaló de él hacia abajo, dándole permiso de continuar.

El moreno se volvió a acercar a Colin, pero esta vez la piel desnuda se reunió con la piel desnuda, mandando escalofríos a través del cuerpo de los muchachos. Harry se inclinó, dejando caer su cabeza en el cuello del menor, dando besos húmedos, y llegando a mordisquear la piel vulnerable… se pasó lamiendo, mordisqueando y chupando aquella zona de la piel, dejando una notoria marca de color rojo brillante.

Al mismo tiempo, los dedos de Colin se comenzaron a deslizar ágilmente sobre los musculosos brazos y pechos del otro, pero este se retiró.

-Se trata de ti, Colin- dijo Harry, mientras rozaba sus manos con las de Colin, agarrándolas por las muñecas y subiéndolas por encima de la cabeza del menor. Él las envolvió en la cabecera, con un trozo de listón que solo hace un momento no había estado ahí- mantenlas ahí- sus palabras consiguieron un débil gesto por parte de Colin, quien jadeaba sobre la cama.

El de ojos verdes se echó hacia atrás, mirando a aquel que estaba enfrente, cual hombre hambriento a un manjar. Movió su cabeza un par de veces, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Sus ojos se deslizaron a lo largo del cuerpo ante él, empezando con el contacto físico, en una caricia que sacó un gemido de Colin.

Harry se movió hacia abajo en la cama, tomando un suave y delicado pie, mordisqueando suavemente el tobillo, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, pues el pequeño cuerpo que estaba tendido en la cama, se torció un poco por aquel agarre; Harry sonrió mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Eres así de delicado?- la pregunta no tuvo otra respuesta que una mirada silenciosa. Harry observó con atención mientras movía sus agiles dedos alrededor del tobillo de Colin, pasándolo hasta la pantorrilla y luego detrás de la rodilla; podía sentir la tención en el cuerpo que se retorcía bajo su tacto… el rubio estaba tratando de permanecer inmóvil, para no revelar el hecho de que era muy delicado, pero la tención se apoderó de él de una forma diferente cuando Harry se puso de rodillas.

El mayor se deslizó hasta que su nariz rozó con el pliegue posterior de la rodilla de su rubio; un tirón en la respiración que se escuchaba arriba de la cama, le hizo saber que ahí era lo correcto. Lamió esa parte cual gato, lo que consiguió un gemido, y una suave mordidita con los dientes consiguió que el otro arqueara la espalda… ponía atención a todas las reacciones, y, estaba seguro de que había otras partes en el cuerpo de Colin que podían causar reacciones como esa, o quizás… algunas mejores.

Harry suavizó su agarre, para luego pasar sus manos por los muslos de Colin, y seguir hacia sus caderas; su boca siguió el camino hecho por sus manos. Se detuvo un momento lamiendo los sensibles muslos del chico, mordisqueando las líneas en la cadera y pasando un par de veces por el ombligo.

La ruta que estaba haciendo Harry, lo llevó a quedar encima de las caderas del muchacho, empujándolo un poco. Continuó con su camino, hasta llegar a donde empezaban las costillas, ahí se movió hacia uno de los lados mientras pasaba con una mano, picaba suavemente la cintura. El cuerpo debajo de él se retorció, bajando una de sus manos hasta llegar al cabello del moreno; eso hizo que Harry se retirara justo al sentir el suave contacto, tomara las manos de Colin y las pusiera nuevamente sobre la cabecera.

-Mantenlas ahí, o te haré que no las puedas quitar- Harry escuchó un borde en la respiración de Colin, y luego vio un destello de lujuria en los ojos del chico antes de que pestañeara. Parecía que al menor le gustaba la idea. El mayor pensó que era su primera vez en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y por eso estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para complacer a Colin… aunque este no parecía poner objeciones a la idea… eso lo fascinaba…

Colin distrajo su atención al ceño que tenía Harry en la frente, justo cuando soltó su mano una vez más para pasarla suavemente por la mejilla, y luego quitarle las gafas.

La muñeca de Colin fue agarrada con fuerza, y puesta con insistencia sobre la cabecera; luego Harry tomó su varita. Unas bandas de seda aparecieron y amarraron literalmente las manos de Colin a la cabecera. De cualquier manera, con un tirón un poco fuerte se podrían desatar… Harry también pensó un usar una venda, pero decidió que quería ver los ojos de Colin.

Con las manos de Colin ahora amarradas, Harry se puso a trabajar… la dureza entre las piernas de Colin y el lagrimeo de este al mostrar su deseo, provocaban los gemidos y jadeos que sonaban en toda la habitación… el moreno chupó un pezón que enrojeció hasta su punto máximo, al igual que las otras partes de la piel, que habían pasado por lo mismo; Colin se arqueó, tratando desesperadamente que su cuerpo se rozara contra el de Harry, pero sin encontrar nada más que aire.

Harry rió entre dientes, pasando sus dedos por la piel, pero sin tocar demasiado.

-¡Ahh!, Por favor Harry, ¡Oh, por favor!- rogó Colin retorciéndose en la cama.

-¿Por favor qué?- un gemido largo resonó en la estancia antes de que el rubio pudiera controlarse y responder.

-Por favor… ¡Oh!, quiero sentir… por favor- pidió el chico arqueándose en la cama, luchando contra las manos de Harry, el cual, al ver la mirada del menor, le respondió:

-Pensé que te gustaba que YO te tocara…- fue casi como una burla, pues después sus dedos se encontraron pasando por una zona de piel, mientras el otro los miraba fijamente.

Colin se quejó del tacto de Harry, que se había vuelto ahora más firme, y creaba un "sendero" arriba y abajo, moviendo los dedos en forma de círculos, causando que se arqueara nuevamente.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, colocándose entre los muslos abiertos, mientras pasaba sus ojos por el cuerpo debajo de él. Se inclinó hacia delante, para examinar el duro miembro que había tomado con una de sus manos, y, posteriormente, respirar cerca de él, ante esto, el rubio tiró ligeramente de sus muñecas atadas.

El mayor se dio cuenta de cómo una gota transparente, resbaló desde del mimbro; él se inclinó más hacia delante, bajando la cabeza, para capturarla con la lengua. De inmediato sintió el sabor salado de esta.

Por otro lado, el rubio gritó al sentir el contacto; inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia el techo, cuando Harry llevó su pene a su boca y él se puso a gemir su nombre; estuvo a punto de no sentir el dedo que se colaba por su entrada, y que comenzaba a hacer círculos, agregando más placer al que sentía…

Los círculos se fueron haciendo más grandes y consiguieron que el dedo se hundiera en su cuerpo, a un lugar que no había sentido antes… No era una sensación desagradable, simplemente era diferente; por otra parte era Harry y era algo a lo que sin duda podría acostumbrarse, y lo hizo de forma rápida. Pronto fue él, el que buscaba más contacto, empujando su cuerpo hacia adelante, dando algo más de presión a la boca de Harry.

El ritmo de su cuerpo dudó un poco pero no se detuvo ante un segundo dedo que se añadió después: el placer que le proporcionaba Harry con la boca era suficiente para superar la punzada de dolor que había sentido… al poco tiempo volvió a retorcerse y empujar, esa vez apenas y notó el tercer dedo; sin embargo sí notó cuando Harry dejó de estimularlo.

Los ojos de Colin se abrieron de golpe para mirar a Harry. Su propio encanto fue arruinado por su boca abierta y el pecho agitado, pero es que Harry se veía increíble: con todo su pelo parado y alborotado; y sus ojos más obscuros de lo habitual, mientras miraban a Colin hacia abajo. El menor levantó su barbilla, esperando que el otro comprendiera el mensaje y fue recompensado cuando este se apoderó de sus labios.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Harry con algo de preocupación.

Colin asintió con la cabeza. Él estaba muy seguro de que quería ESO, pero no solo el qué, sino con quién.

-Dímelo- exigió Harry con la voz ronca por la lujuria; Colin cerró los ojos, respiró un par de veces y, con el mismo tono que Harry, dijo:

-Yo quiero esto- suspiró un momento y continuó- y se que también te quiero- hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, y cerró los ojos, inconscientemente, de manera muy sensual- por favor…- las ultimas silabas se convirtieron en un gemido.

El moreno, después de escuchar ese gemido sin igual, tomó el extremo de la banda de seda donde estaban atadas las manos de Colin, y de un tirón, dejó libres sus brazos. Con la misma mano, tomó su erección y la colocó en la entrada de Colin. Trató de meterla con suavidad, pero podía sentir la presión de los tensos músculos, y escuchar los suspiros de Colin, quien se mordió los labios para detener cualquier otro sonido.

Harry sin embargo, parecía sentir las molestas de Colin, así que con una de sus manos, envolvió la menguante erección del otro, para que volviera a su dureza total. El moreno comenzó a moverse con cuidado e inclinó sus caderas, buscando el lugar correcto, logrando que cualquier dolor que tuviese el menor, fuera superado por el placer, haciendo que una sensación surgiera en la más profundo de su ser.

Al poco tiempo ambos se encontraban retorciéndose y empujando, cada uno luchando por terminar. Colin se aferró a los hombros de Harry, arqueándose después de cada empuje y gimiendo al mismo tiempo, dejando al placer escapar de su garganta… tomo el cabello de Harry con los dedos y movió su cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran. Las lenguas se encontraron, y los dientes chocaron por el movimiento, pero eso no los detuvo.

Colin terminó el beso con un grito áspero que se hubiera oído en todo el castillo si Harry no hubiera puesto un hechizo silenciador en la sala; al momento, el placer de Colin terminó empapando su propio estomago, así como la mano que lo estaba acariciando, mandando ondas de satisfacción a Harry que bañaban la mente y el cuerpo.

Harry seguía empujando profundamente en su cuerpo, tratando de entrar más profundo; de un momento a otro arqueó su espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás junto con su propio grito de placer. El rubio sintió un calor que inundaba su cuerpo, como producto de Harry, y luego un estremecimiento por parte del cuerpo de éste, antes de que se desplomara sobre él.

Los pequeños topes con los dientes y el dolor en pequeñas cantidades, había valido la pena, pensó Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha… todo había sido perfecto.

Los dedos de Colin se enredaron en el cabello de Harry, acariciando su cabeza. El moreno sintió un estremecimiento cuando un par de suaves labios lo besaron en el pecho justo encima del corazón.

… no había palabras necesarias… ellos se amaban y era lo único les importaba…

… aunque eso no era todo lo importante, pues había "otros asuntos" para Seamus Finnigan y Terry Boot, ahora que la apuesta se había roto.

Mientras Harry y Colin estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres disfrutando de la felicidad, los castigos mágicos eran repartidos…

_La magia tiró suavemente su esencia en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde su niño… los niños dormían, dejando suficiente para sanar las heridas que no fue capaz de prevenir; luego centró su atención en otro lugar y miró a los dos muchachos que habían ayudado a sus elegidos a encontrar y reconocer su amor y se apiadó de ellos… su castigo no sería tan fuerte como podría haber sido… y la audiencia de Hogwarts sería suficiente para resolver su ira… "Magia" extendió la mano y chasqueó los dedos sobre las bases que mantenían la apuesta… dejó que el exceso de poder escapara hacia los que habían empezado esto… los chicos iba a elegir su propio castigo y ni siquiera lo sabían… sí, la magia tenía un humor de risa… por eso había decidido trabajar en esos dos…_

Una vez que el Gran Comedor se llenó, Terry se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw y recorrió el camino hasta la de Gryffindor, donde se colocó detrás de Seamus, quien estaba disfrutando de su comida.

El Gryffindor se volvió en su asiento, mirando confundido a Terry. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero… fue arrastrado hacia atrás en su asiento, se dio media vuelta, y una mano sobre su túnica lo empujó hacia adelante, y… Seamus dio un beso como nunca en su vida… le sorprendió como un gemido escapaba de su garganta, mientras sus manos revoloteaban en el aire antes de que se apretaran sobre el cabello de Terry, tirándolo más hacia él para profundizar el beso.

Como en el ruido en el comedor subió hasta niveles ensordecedores, y gritos y silbidos llegaron a sus oídos, ambos se echaron hacia atrás; Seamus, con el color rojo bañando sus mejillas, volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, para mirar a un aturdido Terry.

¿Cómo había pasado eso?... a pesar de que realmente había sido un buen beso, o quizás el mejor que había dado nunca… tal vez deberían intentarlo de nuevo… solo que sin toda la escuela observando…

Hubo una ráfaga de aire acompañada de un dulce aroma que pasó a través del Gran Comedor, y que alborotó el cabello y las túnicas de los estudiantes antes de que se volvieran sorprendidos y desconcertados ante un sonido muy peculiar, que muchos pensaron, se trataba de una alucinación, mientras aumentaba por encima de los demás sonidos y resonaba en las paredes de piedra… los estudiantes, el personal y la escuela en general, voltearon la cabeza sorprendidos para mirar con ojos muy abiertos a Severus Snape (¿?), que sacudía la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras una profunda y sincera risa salía a raudales de su boca…

**Fin**

* * *

Y así llegué al final de esta historia; espero que les haya gustado:

Sí, yo también me sorprendí mucho con lo de Snape riendo, pero bueno…

El perfil de la autora: **Mistress Ashley: .net/u/989699/Mistress_Ashley**

Les agradezco por leer, y una vez más agradezco a la autora por dejarme traducir su fic.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
